National Treasure:  Flooded City
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: When Ben and Abi's daughter is poisoned by an old enemy, both must race to discover the secrets to a town's legacy. Only finding the treasure will save their daughter's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Flooded City  
**Chapter 1—The Perfect Life  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.

* * *

As soon as Ben pulled into the driveway he knew something was off. Usually there were two blondes waiting for him in the doorway, one a great deal younger than the first, each wanting to be hugged. But as his car pulled to the end of the drive-way there was no one waiting for him, no open door, and no hugs sought. Ben climbed out of the driver's side and shut the door walking away from the car. With a second thought he aimed the control over his shoulder, pressed the button, and heard the receptive honk to signal the car had been locked.

"Hello?" he called as he stepped inside his house. "Anyone home?" Only silence answered him. Ben shrugged off his jacket and turned to hang it up in the closet when a yellow piece of paper caught his eye. He snatched it from the closet door and read it, laughing to himself.

_Hide and seek. You're it!  
__Abi & Ela_

"So this is how we're going to play it, huh?" Ben said aloud but to no one in particular. He finished hanging up his coat and set about on his hunt. He checked the kitchen, dining room and foyer without success. _'A little harder than I thought,'_ he mused.

He tried upstairs next, scanning both he and Abi's room as well as Ela's, but came up with nothing. He made a mental note to talk to Ela about cleaning up her toys for what seemed like the fortieth time this month. On his way back down the stairs he heard the faint sound of a giggle coming from the study. He hurried down the remaining steps and into the room, following the sound to the closet.

"Gotcha," Ben yelled, swinging the door open. Immediately a four year-old with curly blonde locks jumped into his arms.

"You win!" she cried as her father hoisted her off the ground and spun her around. Ela wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a soft kiss on Ben's cheek. "I was waitin' a long time."

"I bet you were," Ben laughed setting her back down. "Where's your mother?"

"Hidin," answered Ela.

"Hiding where?" asked Ben.

"Can't tell," she responded placing a finger over her lips. "You gotta find her!"

"I do? If I give you a present will you tell me where she is?" Ben asked. He had no sooner finished the question when Abigail stood up from her hiding spot behind the giant oak desk in the center of the room.

"Benjamin Franklin Gates, are you bribing a four year old?" she mockingly scolded him.

Ben's initial thought was to deny everything, but being married for five year had taught him that strategy rarely worked well. Reluctantly he confessed, "Yeah I guess I was."

Abi stepped out from behind the desk and came to stand in front of her husband and daughter. She crossed her arms and stared at him. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Time out!" Ela suggested to the amusement of her parents.

Ben reached his arms out and encircled Abi's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I only did it so I could find you faster and get my welcome home kiss." Abi smiled, wrapped her arms around Ben's neck and brought her lips to his.

"Ew," Ela giggled. "Uncle Riley says that's icky!" Not waiting for a response she left the office and went off looking for more exciting things.

"We have got to keep Riley away from her," Abi groaned. "He's corrupting her already." She kissed Ben again quickly before pulling away and following Ela's trail into the living room.

"What's that wonderful smell?" Ben asked following suit.

"It's a chicken I have in the oven," Abi answered as she picked up a few of Ela's toys and tossed them into the toy chest in the corner. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes."

"I'm surprised Riley isn't here already," Ben commented surveying the culinary works Abigail had going in the kitchen.

"He's out with that girl again," Abi commented. "What's her name? Mandy? Amanda?"

"Miranda I think," Ben said. "I'm glad he finally found someone."

"I think he really likes her. He talks about her all the time."

Ben smiled and came up behind Abi, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "And the less Riley is here the more alone time we have."

Abi turned in Ben's arms so she was facing him. "And what could we possibly do with this time?"

He smiled, "You do still owe me a punishment for my behavior earlier."

-------------

The family ate dinner that night with lively conversation, most of it coming from Ela. She was busy recounting the adventures of the day spent at her babysitter's, Mrs. Miller. She loved the other children there, except for one little girl she always had problems with.

"And Emily broke the purple crayon, but said that I did!" she exclaimed as she picked at her green beans clumsily.

"That wasn't very nice," Ben commented.

"I don't like Emily," Ela continued, "she's a stupid head!"

"Eleanor Maria Gates," Abi scolded her daughter. "You know we don't call other people names."

"Sorry," her blonde head dropped as she began to pout.

"And don't try the pouty thing, it doesn't work anymore," Ben laughed. "We're immune to your evil powers of persuasion."

--------------

"Did you tuck her in?" Ben asked as he got ready for bed.

"She's all tucked in but she's eagerly waiting for you to kiss her goodnight," Abi replied, making her way into their adjoining bathroom.

Ben smiled and proceeded down the hall to his daughter's room. Every night they would play the same game, Abi would tuck her in and kiss her goodnight, but Ela would never fall asleep until her father came and did the monster check and gave her a good night kiss. Not that he was complaining, it was really one of the best parts of his day.

"Knock knock," he called pushing the door open. "I heard there's a little girl in here who needs some help."

"You gotta check for monsters daddy," Ela reminded her father. She sat on her bed, tucked under her pink covers, with her favorite teddy bear at her side.

Ben looked at the bear and noticed how tattered and worn it looked. His father had bought it as soon as Abi found out she was pregnant. It was your traditional brown teddy bear but it wore the costume of the founding fathers: three-point hat, vest with white shirt and black shoes. Initially Ben had thought Abi would hate it and refuse to let her daughter play with it, but she was overjoyed with the little bear and aptly named it George.

"Where should I look for these monsters?" Ben asked.

"In da closet," Ela pointed to the two doors on the wall opposite from her bed.

Ben opened the doors one by one and looked inside. "I see a lot of toys and dresses but no monsters," he stated happily as he closed the doors once again.

"Unda da bed," was the next suggestion.

Ben got down on his knees and lifted the bed skirt, searching from side to side. "Nope, no monsters under here either." He stood back up and turned to his daughter, "Satisfied?"

"Yup!" Ela laughed. She laid back and snuggled underneath her blankets. "Night daddy."

Ben pulled the blankets up and tucked them up underneath her arms. "Good night Angel," he said planting a kiss on both cheeks. "Sleep tight."

"Love you daddy," Ela yawned.

"I love you too Eleanor." Ben rarely used her full name, mostly because he hated the way it sounded. To him it sounded more like something you would name a sixty year old woman, but Abi loved it and he learned to settle for the nickname 'Ela'.

He exited the room, pulling the door closed behind him, and returned to his own. Abi was already in bed, glasses perched atop her nose which was buried in a book.

"Monster check all clear?" she asked not looking up from the text.

"Yes. Another peaceful night," Ben replied. He slipped into bed, took the book out of Abigail's hands, shut it and placed in on the nightstand beside the bed. Abi removed her glasses and set them next to the book turning off the lamp in the process.

"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Gates," Ben said in his best sexy voice, which only made Abi laugh.

"Stop trying to seduce me Ben. I'm all yours."

Ben smiled and considered this. "All mine?" Abi nodded. "Well let's capitalize on that idea."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not too sure where this idea came from, just kind of popped in my head one day. Anywho, I probably won't get to post another chapter until finals are over around the 14th. So please be patient with me. However if I get enough reviews I may be persuaded to update sooner! wink wink**


	2. Chapter 2

Flooded City  
Chapter 2—Nightmare  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.

* * *

Sleep had been peaceful with Ben's arms wrapped protectively around her waist. Their shared body heat blocked out the air on that particularly cold September night. Abi wasn't really sure what had woken her up. She listened for a moment but only silence could be heard echoing throughout the house. Brushing it off, she snuggled closer to her husband feeling his arm instinctively tighten around her.

"Mommy!"

It was faint, but Abi's eyes snapped open at the sound. That's what had woken her up; Ela must have been having another nightmare. Reluctantly Abi struggled from beneath Ben's grasp, climbed out of bed and tied her robe around herself before padding down the hallway. She was just outside Ela's room when she heard the girl call her again.

"Mommy!"

"What's the matter baby?" Abi asked as she stepped into the room and turned on the light.

Ela blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the harsh and sudden light. "I had a accident," the little girl admitted, dropping her head in shame. Abi noticed as she got closer to the bed that in fact there was a yellow stain on the sheets as well as the girl's nightgown.

"Oh it's okay sweetie," Abi said. "Come on let's get you changed." She dug through the dresser drawers and pulled out a new nightgown and underwear for her daughter before going to the linen closet for a new set of sheets.

Ela dressed in silence and stood awkwardly at the bottom of her bed as Abi changed her sheets and rearranged the bed clothes. When she finished Abi dropped the garments in the hamper making a mental note to get them washed first thing in the morning. The she took a seat on the bed and patted the space next to her, inviting Ela to join her.

"What happened?" she asked running a soothing hand over her daughter's tangled hair.

"There were scary men in my room," Ela confessed. She gripped George tighter to her chest and snuggled against her mother's side. "They wanted to hurt me."

"Honey I'm sure it was just a dream," Abi tried to comfort her. "There's no one in the house except you, me, and daddy."

"But they was here."

Abi sighed, she knew the little girl was going to be difficult to convince. She was stubborn, just like her father. "Where were they?"

Ela pointed her tiny hand to the French doors that led to a balcony. Abi knew it was impossible for someone to come in those doors since Ben had bought a child proof lock for them when Ela was born. The lock hooked the two handles together and could only be removed with a key they kept safely hidden in the desk in the study.

Abi got up off the bed and went to examine the doors. What she saw scared and confused her: the lock was hanging silently from one door handle a piece of the plastic hanging loosely from the rest. The other door was slightly ajar as if it had been knocked open by some outside force. With shaking hands she opened the door slightly and was met with an immediate gust of cold air blowing the heavy door toward her. Her rational side taking over, Abi turned back to her daughter.

"The wind blew the door open," she explained both to calm Ela's fears and her own. "I guess that lock your dad bought wasn't as good as we thought." She pushed both doors completely shut and secured them as well as possible, making another mental note to get a new lock in the morning.

"No bad men?" Ela asked.

"No sweetie it was all a dream," assured Abi. "Now come on, back to bed." She tucked her daughter back into bed and kissed her forehead. "Good night sweetie."

"Night mommy."

Abi closed the door as she left and returned to her own room. She slipped off her robe and climbed back into bed.

"What happened?" Ben asked still half asleep.

"Nothing, just a bad dream," Abi assured him. "Go back to bed."

The next morning Abi woke to find Ben already gone. _'I know he didn't go into work this early,'_ she thought. Sure Ben loved his job at the Smithsonian but even he wouldn't have left this early and without breakfast. Climbing out of bed, Abi heard the distinct sound of the shower running and knew exactly where Ben was. She thought about joining him but decided at the moment that breakfast was more important.

"Time to get up kiddo," she called, knocking loudly on Ela's door. Abi was greeted with the usual groan. Ela was one of the most difficult children to wake up, more like a teenager than a four-year-old, but once she was fully awake it was easy sailing. Abi knew soon she would be bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for breakfast.

'_It feels like a pancake kind of day,'_ Abi thought as she entered the kitchen and immediately began rummaging through the cupboards for the ingredients. Once she had them all pulled out she set up the skillet and began with the mixing.

"Morning sweetheart," Ben said coming into the kitchen. He kissed Abigail on the cheek and took a seat at the table reading the morning _Washington Post_.

"Do you want some pancakes?" she asked sliding the first batch onto a waiting plate.

"They smell so delicious I can't say no," Ben laughed.

"Stop sucking up to me," Abi replied sliding the plate in front of him. "It's not going to get you anywhere."

Ben laughed and began slicing into his breakfast. "Where's Ela?" he asked through a mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"Probably still sleeping after her episode last night," Abi sighed. "She said there were scary men in her room. Which reminds me, that lock you put on her balcony door needs replaced. The wind blew the door open last night and broke it."

"Alright," sighed Ben, "I'll stop at the hardware store after work today." The pair continued for a while, Ben eating and reading the paper while Abigail busied herself making a stack of pancakes that would feed an army.

"I better go see if I can wake her up or we're going to be late," Abi said. She started out of the kitchen before turning back to her husband. "Ben, make sure those pancakes don't burn." Then she was gone.

Ben finished his last bite and climbed out of his seat, stopping to set his plate in the sink, and then turning his attention to the pancakes left in the skillet. He was in the middle of flipping one when Abi's terrified scream echoed through the house.

"BEN!"

Immediately he was racing up the stairs, taking them two at a time, until he reached the second floor. Bounding into Ela's room he found Abi sitting on the bed holding their daughter's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"She's not moving Ben. I came in and shook her shoulder but she didn't move," Abi cried near to hysterics.

Ben took a seat on the opposite side of the girl's bed and grabbed her other hand. He immediately felt for a pulse and was delighted to find one, however weak it was. What scared him was the feel of his daughter's skin, how waxy and limp her arm was. "Abi call 911," he said.

Reluctantly Abi left her daughter's bed and ran to the phone. Ben picked the girl up and made his way down the steps carefully. "Stay with us Angel. Come on Eleanor. Don't do this."

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you love a good cliff hanger? I do!! Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Flooded City**  
Chapter 3—The Letter  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.  
**A/N:** Bear with me on the medical stuff. I hate science, always have. I'm a political science major not pre-med. Also since the holidays are upon us, I might be a little late updating next week. Happy Festivus to all!!!

* * *

Time was in slow motion, Abi could see as the paramedics loaded her daughter onto a stretcher and hurried out of the house. She could see as they lifted her into the ambulance and she could feel as Ben ushered her out the door and into the car. She was vaguely aware of the flashing red lights that guided them to salvation, but it felt like a dream. It felt like it was happening to someone else, and Abi prayed that it really was. 

"Abi!" Ben shouted when she didn't answer. "Abi come back to me." His eyes flashed between the road ahead of him and his wife beside him. None of this seemed real and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that it wasn't. Any minute now he would wake up from this terrible nightmare with Abi by his side, safe and sound in their own bed. But fate was cruel in that way since he wasn't waking up and nothing seemed to be changing.

"How did this happen, Ben?" Abi finally asked in a meek voice.

"I don't know," he answered. He reached over and took her hand squeezing it tightly.

The ride seemed to take forever. She thought they would never reach those sliding glass doors with the word 'Emergency' splattered across them in red paint. It was like a warning sign for all who entered to brace themselves for the absolute worst.

Once inside the chaos surrounding their arrival did little to ease Abigail's mind. She watched as her daughter's limp form was wheeled on the stretcher through a pair of silver swinging doors. She and Ben attempted to follow only to be held at bay by a young red-headed nurse.

"Ma'am you can't go through there," she cautioned them.

"That's my baby," said Abi, her eyes following the team through the small window.

"I understand that, but you have to let the doctors work." The nurse was trying to be delicate and sympathetic, but it was her rationality that annoyed Abi the most. She knew she was right, the doctors didn't need her hanging around, but it was mother's instinct to be near her child when she needed her the most.

"If you just take a seat over there I'll notify as soon as the doctors are done."

Ben took his wife's hand and led her over to the chairs. The pair sat in silence, both of them staring at the door waiting for some sign of hope. Each replayed yesterday's events searching for the moment when things went horribly wrong; neither could pinpoint a time where life was anything but wonderful. It had been perfect, the life they'd always dreamed of, and now it was dashed away by tragedy.

It was hours later, or at least it seemed like it was, before a nurse finally came to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gates?" she asked meekly. Ben and Abi rose from their seats and waited anxiously for the news. "The doctors have managed to stabilize your daughter. You can see her now." She led them through the doorway and down the hall before finally stopping outside a room near the very end. "Doctor Kaynes will be in shortly to speak with you." Not waiting for a reply, the nurse turned and left in the direction from which they had came.

Abi took a few cautious steps into the room before stopping. She couldn't stand the sight before her: Ela lay on a hospital bed, dwarfed by the bed's size and her meager stature. Tubes and IVs ran from each arm to the machines that beeped wildly behind the bed. Her skin was so pale, her face drained of nearly all color.

"God Ben," Abi breathed. Her hands began to shake as she covered her face in a vain attempt to stop the tears.

"I know," he sighed. "It's going to be okay." Ben put his hand softly on the small of Abi's back and guided her to the bed. She immediately reached out and grasped Ela's hand, holding it in her own.

"Oh God baby I'm sorry," Abi sobbed. She lowered herself into the bedside chair, never losing grasp of Ela's hand. "I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Abi sitting in the chair holding Ela's hand, Ben standing behind her, his hands placed delicately on her shoulders. Each battling their own demons and asking the same questions: Why? How?

Ben noticed the doctor standing near the doorway first. He was an older gentleman with grey hair, thinning on top. A pair of wire-rimmed glasses sat on his nose and a matching grey mustache underneath. He was busy looking over a set of charts that Ben could only assume belonged to his daughter. Not wanting to disrupt Abi in her current state, he slipped away quietly and approached the doctor.

"Dr. Kaynes?" he asked, though the voice was strained and hollow.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Roger Kaynes. You're Ben Gates?" the doctor replied. He offered his hand which Ben shook meekly.

"What happened?" was all Ben could ask. It was really the only question his brain could formulate at the moment.

Immediately Roger snapped into doctor mode and tried not to think about the girl lying on the bed and how she reminded him of his youngest granddaughter. "As soon as your daughter was brought in we ran a toxin screen and discovered nothing. Further tests showed traces of a virus that is unlike anything we've ever encountered before. It appears to be attacking the immune system as well as the heart. Luckily we were able to stabilize her but she's not out of the woods."

Ben was slow to process all of this._ 'A virus….attacking her heart…how did we not know?'_ "Where did it come from?" At Dr. Kaynes confused look Ben elaborated, "The virus. Was it something she ate? Or…?"

"We found a mark on her left arm that appears to be from a needle."

"A needle?" he asked. "Are you telling me someone did this on purpose?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Dr. Kaynes relented. "Mr. Gates it appears that someone has poisoned your daughter."

-------

He really shouldn't have been there; the FBI had no jurisdiction in the domestic affairs of one family. But the Gates had become good friends over the last five year and Agent Sadusky wasn't going to let this case slip by. He risked a rather stern reprimand and permanent mark on his file, but it all seemed rather insignificant to the pain and trauma that was inflicted today.

The first thing he had done was to call Ben's father. He knew that in all the confusion, it was unlikely that he'd been contacted. Secondly he had called Ben's associate, or rather partner in crime, Riley Poole. The boy sounded flustered and hung up the phone quickly, presumably before dashing out of his home, probably leaving the door standing wide open.

"Officer Thompson," Sadusky addressed the officer in charge, "have you found anything?"

Thompson looked up at the approaching man. Truth be told he resented the FBI even being at the crime scene, this was out of their jurisdiction, and he didn't appreciate them breathing over his shoulder. "Nothing suspicious yet, Agent Sadusky," he said through gritted teeth. "I have officers examining all entrances to the home looking for signs of forced entry as well as uniforms combing the girl's room. If there's anything here, we'll find it."

No sooner had he finished the sentence than an excited call from an officer upstairs prompted both men to take the stairs two at a time to the top. Once inside the girl's room they noticed a group of officers gathered around the side of the bed.

"What did you find?" Thompson asked.

"A note sir," a younger female officer answered. "Actually it's more of a letter."

The group parted and allowed both Thompson and Sadusky to move to the center. The paper had not been moved, it was still sitting where it had been discovered: pinned to the edge of the mattress under the corner of a pillow.

"Did we get pictures of the scene?" Thompson asked.

"Yes sir," an officer responded.

Donning a pair of latex gloves, Thompson picked up the letter and looked it over:

_Dear Ben,_

_You don't know me, but boy do I know you. I've watched you since before you came famous, before the treasure, and before your life became perfect. Seems like you've got it all now: fame, fortune, beautiful wife, loving family. Well until now._

_You probably don't remember me, and why should you? I was nobody important, not even a dot on the radar. But I have a secret, an ambition, and now it's yours too. You might not care Ben, but if you want your precious daughter to live, you should. There's a legend about a certain treasure that I've been researching for the last ten years. Right up your alley Ben. It's called the Flooded Diamond. It's worth millions if not more and I need your help to find it._

_By the time you find this you will have undoubtedly noticed something is wrong with your daughter. Sorry, that's my fault. I injected her with the virus, designed it myself as well as the antidote. I was much better at science than I ever was a history, but you remember that._

_So here's the deal Ben: you help me find the Flooded Diamond, I give you the antidote and everyone lives happily ever after. Simple enough right? If you're willing to help me send an email to Best decide quickly Ben, I doubt it will take long for my virus to wreak havoc on such a small body. Who knows how much time she has left?_

_I'll be waiting to hear from you._

_Sincerely,  
__A Ghost from Your Past

* * *

_**A/N: I love a good mystery, how about you all? Is it wrong that it was a lot of fun for me to write the letter from the psycho? I probably shouldn't tell my shrink that, right? j/k I've never seen a shrink in my life. Maybe I should start? lol Well this note has turned into a ramble and I've lost all train of thought.**

**P.S.  
****Don't forget to review!!!! PLEASE!?!?!**

**P.P.S  
****The email address mentioned above is completely made up. If it does actually exist….wow my bad.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Flooded City  
**Chapter 4—Let the Flood Gates Open  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.  
**A/N:** Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Festivus/whatever else. Just want to say thanks to my loyal reviewers. You guys keep me writing during the craziness that is my life.

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense," Ben repeated as he read over the letter for the fourth or fifth time. He'd lost count. "I know nothing about a Flooded Diamond. I've never even heard of it."

"Well apparently he believes you have knowledge," Sadusky chimed in. "Or she I guess. We don't know as yet the gender of the suspect."

"Ben he…o-or she…says they know you," Riley mused. "A Ghost from your past…"

There was a group of them gathered there at the hospital, in the hallway just outside of Ela's room. Abi still sat next to her daughter's bed, unwilling to let go of her hand, but Ben, Patrick Gates, Riley, Officer Thompson and agent Sadusky had convened outside. Thompson and Sadusky had presented the letter to Ben, encased in a transparent evidence bag, hoping to gain some knowledge about its meaning.

"Maybe it's Ian again," Patrick offered, remembering the terrible ordeal from six years ago. He swore to himself if he ever saw that man again he would do physical harm to him.

"Mr. Howe is still in federal prison on kidnapping charges," Sadusky said. "He won't even be eligible for bail for another 3 to 5 years."

"Riley did you bring your computer with you?" Ben suddenly asked.

Riley looked jolted. "Umm...actually no. I ran out of my apartment as soon as I heard about…well about…" He couldn't bring himself to actually say the words. The mere thought that someone would hurt such an innocent child made Riley's blood boil as thoughts of equally painful revenge filled his mind. Ela was his buddy, like a little sister he could play with and corrupt then return when she was sugared up and wouldn't stop bouncing around. She made his heart melt and had him wrapped around her little finger since the day she first said his name.

Ben looked as his best friend and gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He wanted to say something to make the young man feel better, or at least validated in his hatred, but decided such a sentiment was more appropriate for a one-on-one session.

"I can get you a laptop from the FBI's mobile unit," Sadusky offered. "I'll have it here in fifteen minutes." Without waiting for a reply he took out his phone and dialed, walking away from the group as he did so.

"Okay Riley when the computer gets here I need you to find me as much information as possible on this Flooded Diamond," said Ben. "Including whether or not it actually exists and where I can look for it if it does."

"Sure thing Ben," Riley nodded.

"Ben what are you going to tell Abigail?" Patrick asked.

"How about what exactly this little pow-wow is all about?" Abi's voice came from behind the group. She had been standing in the doorway for the last two minutes but only heard something about a computer and a diamond. "Ben what's going on?"

Patrick looked at his daughter-in-law with such pain in his heart. Her eyes were red and puffy from the evident crying she had been doing. She looked absolutely broken and exhausted.

Ben sighed and parted from the group, taking a few steps toward his wife; he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry." The two stayed like that for a few brief seconds before parting. "There's something I need to show you."

Moments later as Abi gripped the letter in her hands and her eyes scanned over the words for the second time, the tears began to roll.

"Why would someone do this?" she cried. The letter dropped to the floor moments before Abi's body began to shake with sobs. Ben caught her as her knees gave out; her body collapsed against his before Ben lowered them both to the tiled floor a few feet from their daughter's hospital bed. "Why is this happening Ben?"

"I don't know," he answered. Instead of talking he just continued to hold her, rocking her body gently, as the tears rolled down Abi's cheeks and onto his shirt.

"It's all my fault," Abigail sobbed. "She told me there were bad men in her room. They wanted to hurt her. But I didn't believe her Ben. This is all my fault."

"Shh," Ben soothed her. "None of this is your fault Abi." As everything seemed to be crashing around them Ben's mind wandered to a happier time.

_Flashback_

"_I left you a note in the study," Abi said with a wicked smile._

"_A note for what?"_

"_Follow the clues and maybe you'll figure it out." Without further elaboration she left the dining room and went upstairs._

_Immediately Ben made his way to the study. He looked around before noticing a small green envelope sitting on the desk. He hastily flipped it over, reading his own name on the front, before tearing it open._

_Ben,_

_There's a surprise waiting for you in the bathroom upstairs._

_Love, Abi_

"_The bathroom?" he spoke aloud. "Not incredibly romantic, but I'm game." Leaving the note where he had found it, Ben took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top in record speed. He went through he and Abi's bedroom noticing that she was no where to be seen, and proceeded into the adjoining bathroom._

"_Abi?" he called flipping on the light. She wasn't there either. Ben began to scan the room noticing another green envelope taped to the mirror. He tore it open just like the first and read the message inside._

_Ben,_

_The surprise is inside._

_Love, Abi_

_Confused, Ben read the words again. "Inside what?" He flipped the paper over and smiled at the message on the back._

_Inside the medicine cabinet, dummy._

_That woman knew him too well. Ben slid the mirror to the left revealing a completely empty medicine cabinet, save for a box in the center. He picked up the box, noticing the stick peeking out from the side which he quickly pulled out and studied._

"_Two lines…what the hell does that mean?" He flipped the box over looking for instructions finally finding the tiny key. "Two lines…we're…we're…ABI!"_

"_In here Ben," she called with a shaking voice from the bedroom._

_Immediately he doubled back into the bedroom, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed, chewing on her bottom lip._

"_Abi, are you…we're…?" he was stumbling over the words making Abigail laugh._

"_Yeah Ben," she said rising from the bed. She walked over to him and placed his hand on her still flat stomach. "We're going to have a baby."_

_End flashback_

Remembering happier times only made the current situation seem that much worse. His plan was to stay strong, he had to be strong. Everyone looked to him for guidance; he was the leader, the strong one. But in that instance, Ben Gates didn't need to be the strong one. He just needed to be there. Knowing that much, he lowered the flood gates and let the tears he had been holding back run down his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so this chapter didn't really have much to do with the plot but I thought the idea was cute and hopefully you will too. Review, review, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Flooded City  
**Chapter 5—Making Contact  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.

* * *

"I set the computer up in the conference room a few doors down," Riley announced as he neared Ela's room. When he had left, not long after Abigail had joined the group, she, Ben and Patrick had still been standing outside. But upon his return he found only the eldest Gates standing by the door, looking inside. "What's goin—"

Patrick quickly shushed the young man and moved away from the room. "Let's give them a little time alone," he suggested. He wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulders and turned him back in the direction from which he had come. "Why don't we get started on that research?"

"Sure," Riley complied. As soon as they entered the conference room Riley took his seat behind the computer and set to work. "I figure we can just start with the basics, like whether or not this thing actually exists or if it's just a legend."

"Actually I was wondering if we could learn more about the guy who sent the letter," Patrick suggested.

Riley stopped his wild typing and looked at the older man. "What do you mean? We have nothing on this psycho."

"Well he put an email address in the letter didn't he?" Patrick asked. "Isn't there something you can do with that? Find out his personal information or something?"

"You want me to hack into the email domain's database?"

"If that's what you kids call it," Patrick answered. "You know more about this computer stuff than I do."

Riley considered this for a moment, it was worth a shot. "Well since it's a public server you don't have to pay for the account so there's no way to trace him through that. But let me see what I can do." He set to work, fingers dancing quickly over the keyboard. Minutes later he sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Damn it."

"What?"

"It's a fake name," Riley answered. "I figured it would be. He's smarter than to leave a trail like that. Take a look." He turned the computer toward Patrick as the older man scanned the page.

"John Doe, 123 Main Street, Washington D.C." he read. "That doesn't help us at all."

Riley turned the computer back so the screen was once again facing him. He continued to study the page until his face lit up. "Well what do we have here?" he announced clicking the link to "expand my profile." Once expanded, Riley discovered yet another note from Ela's attacker.

"Oh this guy is smart," Riley breathed.

"What did you find?"

Again he turned the computer to face Patrick Gates. "He knew we would go snooping into his email address so he left us a note in his 'about me' profile box," Riley explained. He turned the computer back toward himself and read the passage out loud:

_Dear Ben,  
__ I figured you would go snooping. You always were the curious one. You were probably hoping I would be naïve enough to put my actual information in here so you could storm my home with the whole bloody Calvary and make me give you the antidote. It's not that easy.  
__ Although I can't say your efforts are entirely fruitless. Below you'll find a list of my research sources in case you were looking to do a little 'digging' on the Flooded Diamond. Feel free to use them as much as you want, but I must warn you Ben, time is ticking. How's that little angel of yours feeling?  
__Sincerely,  
__A Ghost from Your Past_

"This guy is one sick bastard," Riley seethed. He noticed that when he read the line concerning Ela's current state that all of the muscles in Patrick's hands tensed. He wanted to punch something, or rather someone; Riley knew that feeling.

"Are those sources worth anything?" Patrick asked. He needed to distract himself from the situation at hand; he needed something else to focus on. Hopefully this would suffice.

Riley began working his magic on the keyboard, his blue eyes scanning the text in front of him quickly. "It looks credible enough," he concluded. "But it's going to take a long time to go through it all. I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"We need to narrow the search down a little then," Patrick suggested.

"Good idea," Riley said dryly. "But how?"

"Why don't we ask him?" Ben called from the doorway. He paused for a moment before striding into the room and taking up residence behind Riley.

"What are you saying?" Patrick asked his son.

"Well obviously this guy wouldn't need me if he had everything figured out. He must have run into something that he doesn't understand," Ben explained. "Riley, email him. Tell him I'm tired of research and tired of waiting. I want to know exactly what he knows and what he needs from me."

"Do I have to word it exactly like that?" Riley joked.

Ben smiled, "Feel free to use your own artistic touches. Come and get me the minute he replies." Riley nodded in agreement before Ben left the room.

Patrick followed his son, eager to get an update on his only granddaughter's condition. "Ben wait," he called after him. "How's she doing?"

The younger Gates rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She's stable but I guess it's still touch and go. Whatever they gave Ela has pretty much knocked her out cold, but the doctors say she should be regaining consciousness soon."

Patrick nodded. "How's Abigail doing?"

"She's holding up," Ben answered. "Blaming herself for all this."

"And you?"

"Dad—"

"Ben," Patrick said a little more sternly. He took his son by the shoulders and held him tightly. "You don't have to be strong all the time."

Ben stared at his father. "I can't lose her dad," he said softly. "I've lost too many people in my life. It's not going to happen again."

Patrick knew Ben was talking about his mother, and to be honest he'd also been thinking about his late wife. It wasn't fair, Ben was so young when she died, he had been robbed of so much that every child should get to experience. But then no one ever promised life was supposed to be fair.

"I don't know…" Ben started to say with a wavering voice. He took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "I don't know what I'll do if she dies. I can't imagine a future without her."

"Ben I've got something!" Riley called down the hall.

Previous conversations forgotten, both Ben and Patrick took off back toward the conference room where Riley was patiently waiting.

"What is it?" asked Ben.

"This guy must just be sitting at his computer waiting for your email," Riley answered. "He responded pretty fast."

"What's it say?" Patrick asked.

Ben returned to his spot behind Riley and read over the younger man's shoulders.

_Dear Ben,  
__ So glad to hear from you. Sorry it is under such unfortunate circumstances. How's she doing? Has she regained consciousness yet?  
__ What I need from you is that brilliant mind of yours. My research has led me to a riddle that I can not solve. There have been several riddles up to this point that I have solved all on my own, without your help. I'm not incompetent, though you may think so. You've always thought so. _

_**Of the Thirteen, three times covered  
**__**The local's biggest secret,  
**__**Never known, never discovered.  
**__**Even after still protected.  
**__**What would have been, now never know,  
**__**Hidden from thieves above and below.**_

_ I've figured out the first line. It refers to a small city in Pennsylvania, one of the original 13 colonies. This city has been flooded three times in its short history. As for the rest well that's why you're involved.  
__ Help me figure this out Ben and I'll disappear from your life for good. Besides it's not like I was ever a part of it. I've arranged for several history books to be set aside for you at the local library. These should help you in your search. Don't try anything stupid, Ben because I'll be watching you the entire time.  
__ Best get moving now. It's quite a long trip from D.C. to Johnstown, PA.  
__Sincerely,  
__A Ghost from Your Past_

The three men sat in silence, digesting the instructions that had been given to them.

"Mr. Gates?" a young nurse called. Ben turned and looked at her. "Your wife sent me for you. Your daughter is awake."

Ben turned back to his best friend and his father. "Riley, start planning this trip. I need directions and any maps of the surrounding area you can find." Without another word he left, returning to Ela's bed beside his wife.

* * *

**A/N: There we go kiddies. Let the fun begin. If you've never been to Central PA (and really why would you?) all you need to know is that it's mostly hills and valleys and farmland. The rest will be described in the next chapter. And yet this is what I call home. Depressing isn't it? And yes I know Ben's mother is actually alive but I wrote this before seeing the second movie and for the sake of my story line, she's going to stay dead. (Kudos to Helen Mirren for playing the part so well!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flooded City  
**Chapter 6—Parting Words  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.

* * *

"I'm going with you Ben," Abigail argued in a hushed voice. She didn't want to wake her daughter up who had once again fallen asleep after a few short minutes of consciousness. 

"No you're not."

"Why?"

"I really don't think it's a good idea," he replied. "Someone needs to be here with her."

Abigail glanced over her shoulder at Ela's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful lying there, not like some God-forsaken virus was wreaking havoc on her organs and killing her slowly. Abi wanted this guy dead, brutally, painfully and slowly.

"Your dad can stay with her Ben," she suggested. Before he could protest, Abi crossed her arms over her chest in a determined stance. "Look, you need me whether you will admit that or not. I'm coming with you. I need to do this."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he sighed. "I really don't think I would survive it."

Abi wrapped her arms around Ben's waist and laid her head against his chest. "You can trust me. I would never do anything to harm our…" instantly she shut her mouth, cursing herself. Now was not the time for confessions.

Ben looked down into Abi's eyes. "Harm our what?" he asked.

"Harm our…" she searched for a suitable answer, "our chances of catching this bastard. We need to work together on this one. Please."

Ben really wanted to tell her 'no'. He wanted her to stay here with Ela where he knew they would both be looked after. He knew her mind would be a great asset to have along but truthfully he didn't want her to be with him if he failed. If something happened and he didn't find the diamond in time, Ben wasn't really sure what he would do. He didn't want Abi around to find out.

Finally he relented. "Okay, you can come."

Arrangements were made with the hospital that so Patrick Gates would be allowed to make decisions regarding Ela's health. It took a lot of phone calls and what felt like thousands of forms, but eventually care was turned over to Patrick. The agreement was also made that he would call Ben and Abi every hour to update them on her condition.

Riley got clearance from Agent Sadusky to take the FBI's laptop with them in order to stay in touch with the guy whom they now referred to as "Ben's Ghost." He also got a wireless Internet card for the trip so that the research could continue throughout the ride. Within an hour all bases had been covered and the trio was ready to set out on what was going to be a very long trip. The GPS in Ben's car estimated the trip to be around six hours and just over 300 miles giving them plenty of time to work through the riddle.

Ben took a few cautious steps into the hospital room before pausing. Taking a deep breath he continued the journey and sat down in the chair that had become stationary next to the bed. He reached up and gently took his daughter's hand in his own, noticing her skin had regained its normal texture but was still incredibly pale. He was careful not to disturb any of the tubes as he squeezed her hand softly.

"Hey baby girl," Ben whispered. "I want you to know that your mother and I…a-and Uncle Riley have to take a little trip, so I might not be here the next time you wake up. But this is really important and we have to go. I promise that when we get back you're going to feel a lot better." Ben stopped for a moment and sucked in a shaky breath. He promised himself he would not cry no matter how appealing it seemed, but it looked like that promise was crumbling away. "Remember when I took you on that trip with me to Boston?" he asked, not expecting a response. "Your mother was a complete wreck the entire weekend. She worried about every little thing and kept calling me every three minutes," Ben laughed, a smile spreading across his face. "We had some good times on that trip," he added remembering ordering an ice cream sundae from room service with all the fixings and eating it while watching a marathon of Disney movies. It was one of the happiest times of his life. "I promise you that I will find this guy and that I will save you, but you have to hang on Princess."

Ben took her hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. Rising from the chair he placed another gentle kiss on the top of her head and left the room, wiping away stray tears as he went. He passed his wife in the hallway and gave her a weak smile before rejoining his father and Riley in the waiting room.

Abigail entered the room swiftly and once again took up her seat next to Ela's bed. She took a moment to study the machines, noting that each display looked the same as it had the last time she was in here. Even without a medical degree, Abi knew that was good news; it meant Ela's condition was stable, but it did little to assuage her fears of leaving her daughter.

"I'm back sweetie," Abigail whispered. For a moment she thought she saw Ela's lips move, but after a few seconds with no further movement dismissed it as her overactive imagination. "I'm sure your dad told you that we have to go away for a little while. But don't worry because Grandpa Patrick will be right here next to you. He's going to look after you just until we get back." There was so much she wanted to say but she wouldn't say goodbye. Goodbye meant that Abigail expected this to be the last time she would see her daughter and that wasn't the case. Goodbye was just too…final.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Eleanor," she whispered on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you. I'm so sorry." Finally the tears came and Abi did nothing to stop them. She wept softly into the bed sheets until finally she felt completely drained. "I'm sorry I let this happen," she repeated, "but I promise I will fix everything. Your dad and I are going to fix everything. I promise." After a few more seconds Abigail begrudgingly pulled herself away from the bed, knowing that every second she sat by was another second this psycho was walking free. There was no time to waste.

"Hey El," Riley whispered as he took a seat in the chair next to the girl's bed. "I guess I'm supposed to say goodbye to you or something because your parents and I are going on a little trip. But we'll be back soon and everything will go back to the way it used to be. I found a really great hiding place in the woods behind your house for the next time we play hide-and-seek. It's great, you'll never find me." He sighed and leaned in closer to the girl's sleeping form. "Listen El, you need to fight this thing okay. Because I don't know what your parents would do if something happens to you. So please fight this and hang on for as long as possible." Riley leaned forward and kissed the girl's forehead before leaving the room. He composed himself before rejoining the others near the front doors. He wanted to look a little manlier than Abi had only moments ago when she came from her daughter's room, tear streaked face and runny nose.

"Everyone good?" Ben asked looking between his two companions. He slid the mask of fearless leader back into place effortlessly. Both Abigail and Riley nodded. "Alright then let's get going."

Riley climbed into the back seat and Abigail into the passenger side. Ben stopped and turned to his father.

Patrick spoke before Ben could voice his concerns. "You can do this Ben. The entire Gates family is behind you, cheering you on." Ben half smiled and climbed into the car. As they pulled out of the parking lot Patrick whispered, "Go with God Ben. Go with God."

* * *

**A/N:** This is probably going to be my last update for a little while. Classes start again on tomorrow and once again life becomes hectic, so this will have to tide you over. I'll try to update as soon as possible but I'm not making any promises. Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Flooded City  
**Chapter 7—A Road Trip and a History Lesson  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.  
**A/N:** Just want to give a quick thanks to all those faithful reviewers out there. Thanks for your patience with this chapter, it took a while w/ classes and everything I know. Hopefully this will make up for it!!

* * *

They had been driving for nearly an hour and were just outside the DC/Baltimore limits when Riley broke the silence. "Anyone care for a history lesson on the wonderful city of Johnstown?"

"Sure," Ben answered.

"Why not," Abi echoed, though she continued to stare blankly out the window, her thoughts a million miles away.

"Alright well the city was founded in 1793 and became a big coal mining and steel community. The Allegheny Mountains that surround the area are littered with coal deposits and pretty much made up 60 of the regions resources," he read from the computer screen. Mechanically Riley's eyes scanned the text in front of him looking for pertinent information about the city's history of floods. "Okay here we go," he continued, "the first flood came in May 1889 when the dam at the South Fork Hunting and Fishing Club burst. The waters went rushing through the mountain ravines and descended upon the city. Over 2,200 people were killed…lots of death and destruction…blah blah blah."

Ben continued to stare at the road ahead of him as he digested the information. The sun was beginning to sink in the western sky signaling the end of yet another day. Had it really only been a day? It seemed like forever since this whole ordeal had begun, but as Ben did the math in his head he realized it had been less than twelve hours since Ela had been rushed to the hospital. He wondered how much longer her body would be able to fight the virus and prayed he had enough time.

"How many floods were there?" Abi suddenly asked. She had been repeating the riddle in her head, hoping to crack something and cut down their time.

"Three," Riley answered from the backseat. "Well three major ones anyhow. Apparently this city floods every year, but most of them are minor, just causing property damage. Why would anyone want to live in a place that floods on a regular basis?"

Ben smiled, having been thinking the same thing. "Well I guess they stay where the jobs were. Late 19th century was a big time for coal and steel since the Industrial Revolution was in full swing. They really became the leading industries."

Riley nodded absently in the backseat hoping that Ben would not go into history-mode and repeat every single fact he knew about the Industrial Revolution. Chances were he could go on for minutes if not hours on the subject and Riley really didn't have the patience for that. "So what's the rest of this riddle mean?"

Silence followed as each occupant thought about the lingering lines of the riddle. Three minds worked in overtime as the wheels turned and thoughts floated around. Minutes ticked by with each lost in their thoughts.

"I think we better stop for gas soon," Ben said after glancing down at the dashboard. "I need to get out of this car and stretch."

"I second that motion," Riled echoed from the backseat.

"Abi?"

"Yeah sure," she smiled weakly and returned her gaze out the window.

Ben got the sense that something was weighing heavily on his wife's mind; something other than the current situation. He made a mental note to find out what that something was. As the car pulled to a stop, everyone was anxious to get out.

"I'm going to raid the vending machines," Riley announced as he dug in his wallet for change. "Any requests?"

"Crackers or at least something healthy," said Abi. Honestly she wasn't that hungry but she knew she needed to eat something; it was becoming increasingly dangerous to go without.

"Ben?" Riley inquired continuing his search for change or at least small bills.

"Something with a lot of sugar," he yawned. "I'm going to need to increase my sugar and coffee intake for the next four hours if I'm going to stay awake.

As the trio split ways, Abigail pulled out her cell phone and dialed her father-in-law's number.

"Hello," he answered.

"How is she Patrick?" she asked immediately.

"There's been no change since you guys left," Patrick reported. "She woke up about twenty minutes ago and asked where you were so I told her you and Ben went home to change and such."

"Okay," she mumbled in response, processing the information. _'At least she isn't doing any worse. That's something, I guess.'_

"The doctors have been paying close attention to her though," Patrick continued. Abi snapped back to reality, completely forgetting that he was talking to her. "They did warn me that the virus could accelerate at anytime, so I should be prepared."

On the other end Abi closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to cry but managed to hold her tears at bay. "Okay," she breathed, "if anything happens—"

"I'll call you immediately," Patrick told her. "Where are you right now? Where's Ben?"

"We stopped at a rest area in Maryland. I think we're only twenty or so miles from the Maryland/Pennsylvania border," Abi said trying to remember what the GPS system had said. "We should be there in another two hours or so."

"Alright," he said. "Be sure to let me know when you get there safely."

"I will. Thanks Patrick," she added before closing the phone and slipping it back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?" Ben asked as he approached balancing three cups of coffee in his arms.

"Yeah," Abi answered smiling at her husband's lack of coordination. _'He would never make it as a waiter,'_ she thought randomly. "Still the same."

Ben nodded in understanding. It wasn't the best news; he was really hoping to hear, 'Yeah the virus turned out to be a dead one and Eleanor is just fine. We can go home now.' _'I guess that's asking a little too much,'_ he thought. "I got you some coffee out of the machine," he said offering her one of the steaming cups. "It probably tastes like mud but it'll have to do until we can find something better."

Abigail wanted that coffee, God how she wanted the coffee, but she knew the caffeine rule all too well. It was nearly the death of her last time. "No thanks," she said trying to sound nonchalant. She turned and began walking back to the car, hiding her eyes from Ben, knowing he could read them like a history book.

'_What the…' _Ben thought. It was an immediate red flag. Abigail never refused coffee; it was her lifeline, her wake-up call. She had always joked that she needed an IV line to pump the black liquid straight into her veins.

"Abigail stop," Ben called causing his wife to stop dead in her tracks. Ben covered the distance between them in a few strides and taking a hold of his wife's arm he turned her so that she was facing him. Even though they were now face to face, Abigail's eyes still refused to meet his. "Abi what's going on?"

"N-nothing," she muttered.

Ben loosened his grip and let his arms fall to his sides. "Please don't lie to me," he said.

She felt the tears stinging the corners of her eyes and she began to stutter something out. "I didn't want…I mean I didn't think…now wasn't the best…"

"Whoa, whoa," Ben said. He pulled her into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Calm down. Breathe." Ben led her over to a nearby bench and sat down pulling her down next to him. "Now what's going on?" he asked. He attempted to make light of the moment laughing, "The last time you refused coffee was when you were…" Realization dawned on Ben at that moment.

_Flashback_

"_This has got to be one of the weirdest ideas you have ever had," Abigail laughed. She smoothed her hands over the navy fabric of the dress and looked at the surrounding houses. They were almost there._

_Ben laughed, "Come on you have to admit this will be funny. I've always thought a little de javu is necessary in everyone's life."_

"_Except Riley isn't with us," she pointed out, "and the FBI isn't chasing us." She had wanted to tell Ben's father about her pregnancy over a nice dinner, but he had a different idea. Abigail had laughed when Ben told her of his masterful plan and now here they were, dressed in the same clothes they wore on the night Ben had stolen the Declaration, driving through Washington D.C.. "Do you think your dad will get it?"_

"_I hope so," Ben replied as he pulled the car to a stop at the end of his father's sidewalk. "Otherwise we just drove an hour through rush hour traffic for nothing."_

_Abigail laughed as she climbed out of the car and joined her husband at the other side. "Ready?" she asked. Ben extended his arm to her which she gladly looped hers through. They covered the distance in seconds and were soon ringing Patrick's doorbell._

_The older man opened the door with a surprised face. "Ben? What are you doing here? What happened?"_

_Ben smiled. "Hi Dad. I'm in a little trouble here."_

_Patrick's face fell. "What happened? Are the police involved again?"_

_Abigail hid her laugh from Patrick._

"_No, no. Nothing like that," Ben assured his father. "I'm just in a little trouble." He held his fingers up a few centimeters apart to emphasize his point._

_If possible Patrick looked even more confused. "What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?"_

_Ben finally dropped his head in defeat with a sigh. _

"_It was a good idea," Abi smiled, tugging on her husbands arm lovingly._

"_Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Patrick asked. It felt like there was a continuous joke playing and he was missing the punch-line. Perhaps __**he**__ was the punch-line._

"_It's kind of cold out here dad," Ben said trying desperately to salvage his wonderful plan. This was not how he pictured this whole event going._

"_Come inside then," Patrick insisted. He moved to the side and let his son and daughter-in-law pass by him. He closed the front door and joined them in the parlor. "Where's the party?" he joked. Suddenly it dawned on him where he had seen those outfits before. "Aren't those the same clothes you had on when you stole the Declaration of Independence?"_

"_Yeah," Abigail smiled. She was a little disappointed that Patrick had not remembered the conversation._

"_I was in a different kind of trouble that night," Ben added quietly._

_Suddenly it was as if someone had flipped on a light in Patrick's mind. "Trouble? You mean…she's…is she pregnant?"_

_Ben's face lit up. "Better late than never," he whispered to Abi. "Yeah she is. You're going to be a grandfather."_

_End Flashback_

"I found out a few days ago," Abi whispered. "I was going to tell you…well I guess it would have been tonight. Right on schedule," she laughed sarcastically. Absentmindedly her hand went to her abdomen and rested there.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ben asked, his face growing into a huge smile. He was overjoyed at the thought of being a father again.

"We never planned on having any more kids," she explained. "I wasn't sure how you'd react. Then everything with Ela today…I didn't want to burden you with this news."

"Burden?" Ben grabbed his wife's shoulders and turned her to look at him. He tipped her chin up and captured her lips with his own. "I love you Abigail," he breathed when their lips finally parted. "Knowing that you are carrying my child makes me love you even more. Ela is going to love being a big sister."

Abi threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly. _'God I hope so,'_ she thought.

* * *

**A/N: Holy crap that was a long chapter. Whew!! I need a nap, lol. Review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flooded City **

Chapter 8—Local Help

Disclaimer: The only character I own is Ela, the rest all belong to….whoever created National Treasure.  
**A/N: **I am so sorry this chapter took so long. My life has been absolute chaos for the last three weeks. Thank God for my amazing roommates or I probably would have jumped off a bridge by now. j/k. Anywho sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy!!

The next two hours were spent driving through winding valleys and across rolling hills. Eventually the generally flat country side of Maryland gave way to the jutting mountains of Pennsylvania. In the backseat Riley sat with his legs sprawled in front of him, computer resting comfortably on his lap. The sound of keys being struck in rapid succession would randomly fill the silence. 

Abigail continued to stare out her window at the scenery flying past. Such a weight had been lifted off her shoulders when she told Ben about the baby. He was happy and now so was she. Still she couldn't help feeling a little guilty about bringing a baby into the world when she was so close to losing the other. _'Don't think that way.'_ She berated herself. _'Ela will not die. I'm not going to let that happen.'_

"Incoming email," Riley announced as animated graphic appeared on the screen.

"From him?" Ben asked.

"Of course," Riley muttered while opening the message. It took a few seconds for the text to load, but when it was finally complete Riley read it aloud.

_Dear Ben, _

_ Glad to see you've made some progress. It won't be long until you reach Johnstown now. When you get there follow the signs to the University of Pittsburgh at Johnstown. The librarian on campus is expecting you and will be able to provide you with some resources to help in your search. I guess it's back to college huh Ben? Remember the good times in college? I'll bet your memories are filled with wonderful thoughts. Mine aren't and it's all because of you. _

_ You still don't know who I am, do you? Typical. You wouldn't remember someone like me. It's not as though we spent much time together outside of our weekly meetings. I was in love but you were selfish and naïve. I was barely important enough to get your precious attention. Do I have it now Ben? _

_Sincerely, _

_A Ghost from Your Past _

Silence once again reigned as they absorbed the words in the email. Ben began frantically racking his brain or any inkling as to who this psycho was.

"Wow," Riley finally spoke. "You seriously pissed this person off."

"Riley," Ben growled. He was quickly becoming frustrated with the whole situation.

"It's a woman," Abigail spoke. Her blood boiled at the thought of another woman taking her juvenile vendetta out against her daughter. She wanted to meet this woman and have it out as soon as possible. Pregnant or not, she would make her pay dearly.

"How do you know that?" Riley asked.

"The email said she was in love," she pointed out.

Riley thought for a moment and finally chuckled. "Wouldn't it be funny if it wasn't? If it was a guy that was in love with Ben in college?" He laughed again softly to himself and looked at his two companions; neither of them looked amused. "Or not."

"I don't remember anyone like that from college," Ben spoke. " Georgetown was a big campus. I knew a lot of women there."

Briefly Abigail wondered exactly what context Ben "knew" these women. It killed her to think of her husband with another woman, though it was only natural to assume. After all he had been to cavalier in his personal life, according to Patrick. _'Now is not the time for jealous thoughts Abigail!'_ she thought. _'Besides I won in the end. That's all that really matters.'_

" University of Pittsburgh at Johnstown," Ben read as he pulled the silver BMW into the right hand lane. The lane then veered to the right turning into an exit ramp. Ben followed the traffic through two intersections and up an enormously steep hill. A few turns later and they were pulling onto campus.

"Talk about a rural campus," Riley mumbled from the backseat. The entrance to the campus was surrounded by trees and as the car progressed down the bumpy, unkempt road more trees greeted them.

"It's very picturesque," Abigail agreed. She noticed a sign on the left hand side of the road and told Ben to slow down so she could read it. "Owen Library…keep going straight." They continued to follow the road around a bend and past several housing buildings.

"I'm not seeing a library," Riley said from the back. He was looking out the back passenger window at a group of girls they had just passed. All of them wore red windbreakers with white Greek letters across the back. "Maybe we should ask them for directions," he added beginning to roll down the window.

"Riley look straight ahead," Ben said. As if on cue the large four story building rose in front of them, a large sign in front reading 'Owen Library'.

"Oh," Riley sighed.

Ben pulled the car into a parking space in front and killed the engine. All three climbed out of the car, noticing a small group of young men standing some feet away. They were staring at either the car or at Abigail, but Ben decided neither was a good choice.

"Sweet ride," one of the students called out as Ben, Abigail, and Riley passed him.

"Thanks," Ben nodded and continued his approach to the library. A young female student inside directed them to the circulation desk on the second floor where they could find a librarian.

"Excuse me," Ben said as they entered the second floor and approached the small circular desk.

"Shh," the librarian scolded. She was an older woman, probably teaching since the school had been built. Her curly grey hair was pulled back into a bun and her too-large glasses sat perched at the end of her nose, brightly colored strings attached to each side. A small black nametag clung to her blouse reading _Mrs. Marianne Tosky_.

_'Yep just like high school,'_ Ben thought bemused. "Sorry, but I need a little help."

"Yes young man?" she responded icily.

"When's the last time anyone called Ben 'young man'?" Riley whispered to Abigail next to him. The two smirked careful not to incur the wrath of the librarian.

"I was told there would be some information waiting here for me. My name is Benjamin Gates."

"Ah yes, Mr. Gates," Mrs. Tosky responded cracking what could be considered in some cultures as a smile. "I was informed to send you to Dr. Newman's office. Krebs Hall, Office 117."

Abigail stared at the older woman incredulously. "Are you kidding me? We were told to come to the library and now you're sending us somewhere else?" Her last nerve was wearing thin and there was no time to play around.

"Look, I'm merely passing along information," Mrs. Tosky replied looking at Abigail over the top of her glasses. "If you don't want it then—"

"No we'll take it," Riley interjected. He watched as Ben took Abigail's arm and pulled her aside attempting to calm her. "How do we get to…where was it?"

"Krebs Hall," she replied. "Go back out the way you came. It's directly across the quad. His office should be just off the main lobby."

"Thank you," Riley answered. The trio moved quickly away from the elderly woman in the direction she had indicated. Riley took the lead, walking a few feet in front of Ben and Abigail towards the large stone building at the end of the sidewalk.

"Is this ever going to end?" Abigail wondered aloud. She wasn't asking anyone in particular, but hoped that someone would answer.

Without words Ben wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled his wife flush against his side. She laid her head on his shoulder and fell into an easy stride next to him. They would figure it out, Ben was sure of that. The question that nagged at him was, would they do it in time?

* * *

**Alright so I have to let you guys in on a little secret. The university that the trio is visiting does actually exist, and I've been a student there for nearly three years. **


End file.
